The present invention concerns a burner for gaseous fuels, particularly for boilers, as well as a process for the burning of gaseous fuels with excess air under changing load in a combustion chamber.
The known burners of this type permit only a regulating in the range of 80 to 100% of the rated output. They therefore make difficult an operation which is as uniform as possible of such burners in the sense of prolonged operating times of a boiler.
The purpose of the present invention is the creation of a burner for gaseous fuels which makes possible regulation within a wide range with optimal operation of the burner, i.e. with an efficiency which is substantially constant over the range of regulation. Such a measure is also in the interest of the protection of the environment.
The burner of the invention, which broadly satisfies these requirements, is distinguished by the fact that sliding and/or turning means are provided in order to assure at least an approximately constant quantitative ratio of gas to combustion air, at least over an output range of 10 to 100% of the rated output.